


Yira

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-16
Updated: 2009-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Había aprendido que la extorsión era el pan de cada día; que el poder, ejercido sobre lo más débiles, absorbía la vida de las personas que no poseían los medios adecuados para defenderse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yira

**Author's Note:**

> Bleach no me pertenece. La canción es de Discépolo.

  
**  
**

 

“ _Que el mundo fue y será una porquería_  
_ya lo sé…_  
 _En el quinientos seis_  
 _Y en el dos mil también_ ” (Cambalache)

  
Había aprendido que la extorsión era el pan de cada día. Que el poder, ejercido sobre lo más débiles, absorbía la vida de las personas que no poseían los medios adecuados para defenderse.

¿De quién era la culpa? Se había preguntado una y otra vez. ¿Quién estaba a cargo de ellos? ¿Quién los gobernaba? ¿Quién decidía lo que era justo o injusto en el rukongai?

Delincuente. No quedaba más que ser un ladrón para lograr sobrevivir un día más en ese sitio que no tenía nada para ofrecerle, pero siempre algo para quitarle.

¿Era su culpa? Desde ya que no, la raíz del problema radicada en aquel ser despótico que los “regía”.

Cambiar… por y para siempre, se prometía cuando veía agonizar frente a sus ojos a sus seres queridos, fuera por hambre, crueldad, debilidad, dejadez o la misma desigualdad.

Así, hastiado de simpatizar con personas para perderlas al instante, aprendió a no hacerlo más; a enfriarse por dentro, tanto de llegar al punto de no valorar una vida por encima de todas las demás.

Cual Dios.

Porque Dios ha de ser equitativo, ¿cierto?

Amar a todos por igual, sin distinción.

Entonces ¿corresponde lamentar una muerte cuando ésta justifica la existencia y el buen destino de todas las demás?

Para Sousuke Aizen, no.  
 

 

 

 

**Cuando la suerte, que es grela,  
Fayando y fayando  
Te largue parao…**

 

 

¿Y de qué le había valido, durante todos esos años en el distrito Rukon, quejarse al respecto? Nada, ya que nadie lo escuchó ni lo harían jamás. No desde ese lugar. Sin embargo a medida que progresaba ambicionaba alcanzar un puesto que le permitiera ver aquello que enriquecía a las personas con altos cargos; tratar de entender con precisión por qué existía necesidades y desdicha en un sitio donde que, en teoría, simbolizaba el descanso y la paz cuasi eterna.

Nadie hacía nada, porque en efecto, a nadie le interesaba lo que podría llegar a pasarles; no eran más que un mero puñado de almas aglomerados en un recóndito y olvidado lugar en la sociedad de almas.

No se le debe dar más poder a éste “monstruo” cuando ya tiene de sobra. Y él siempre recordaba la fábula de las hormigas numerosas que habían podido vencer a fieras tan temibles como leones. Ganaban por número. Sin embargo las aspiraciones del joven iban más allá de una pequeña e insulta, trascendental si se quiere decir, revolución anárquica.

Aprendió, asimismo, que debía emplear no sólo su astucia para lograr sus cometidos, sino todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, sin importar el precio que se debía pagar -fuese éste su cuerpo o su dignidad- con tal de alcanzar esa estrella que al principio parecía tan inalcanzable.

Sin embargo no ganó un puesto en el gotei trece por sus habilidades amatorias (hablando con franqueza y sin rodeos); escondió su gran potencial, ese que había nacido producto de su afán por entender algo que desde su llegada a la Soul Society no lograba comprender. Sobresalió, como pocos estudiantes lograban hacerlo.

Allí, en sus albores de alumno estrella, no debía preocuparse por la comida como lo hacía en el rukongai, ni se preguntaba si sobreviviría un día más o acabaría siendo degollado por algún cuatrero que buscara lo mismo que él: Subsistir.

Lo que entendió, en ese tiempo, fue que todos ellos, Shinigami incluidos, eran manejados como marionetas por hilos invisibles, actores improvisados en esa tragedia griega, a merced de “dioses” llamados La central 46.

Ellos eran lo que eran a costa de todos esos desamparados que morían como ratas, fuera en el distrito rukon como míseras almas, o en el campo de batalla como un dios de la muerte.

 

 

 

**Cuando estés bien en la vía,  
Sin rumbo, desesperado…**

 

 

 

Sólo una persona había adivinado o apenas vislumbrado el enorme potencial que poseía el futuro integrante del quinto escuadrón, aquel que con una actitud despreocupada y disidente disimularía la seriedad con la que se tomaba todo el asunto.

El hombre con sonrisa de piano, su inminente Capitán, uno más que no se detenía a cuestionarse los por qué, como tantos otros.

Acaso ¿era el único? Se llegó a preguntar Aizen; era imposible que fuera la única persona en atravesar un duro camino en la Soul Society.

El resto, sencillamente ¿lo había olvidado? ¿O prefería hacer de cuenta que todo estaba bien así? ¿Que el paraíso prometido era perfecto?

Sousuke sabía que lo más conveniente era tener al “enemigo” cerca y ganarse así su confianza; y justo quien más desconfiaba de él, quien lograba ver a través de sus ojos y vislumbrar su alma, lo había elegido como a su Capitán.

  
Nunca había manifestado en voz alta su sentir, cauteloso guardó silencio, pero Hirako se las había arreglado para conversar con él sin palabras.

Días previos a la elección de teniente, el mismo Shinji lo sorprendió hurgando en la biblioteca.

—Sólo buscaba algo para matar el tiempo… —Había sido la respuesta al interrogante que los ojos del rubio le profesaban.

La mirada aguda de él sobre su persona no lo amedrentó, Aizen era un buen actor.

—¿En los archivos de la central? —Hirako supo que carecía de sentido hacer pregunta tan obvia.  
—Soy curioso.  
—La curiosidad mató al gato, ¿sabes? —Su sonrisa había desaparecido, dando lugar a un rictus de seriedad que pocos lograban ver en el cabecilla del quinto escuadrón—. Esta sección de la biblioteca está vedada.

Algo de lo que Aizen estaba al corriente.

—Lo sé, pero… ya sabe como es el humano —plantó su mejor sonrisa, esa que pasaba por inocente y amena—, cuánto más prohíben algo más curiosidad produce. ¿Me dará un castigo? —investigó escudriñando con los ojos la anatomía del otro hombre; una mirada que no pasó desapercibida para el capitán. Éste arqueó una ceja sonriendo de medio lado; acaso, el crío ¿estaba filtreando con él? De ser así era todo un maestro en esas lides, dado que las sutiles actitudes y gestos no eran suficientes para acusarlo por tentativa de corrupción, pero qué bien que le salía al bastardo.

—¿Un castigo? —volvió en sí—. Tu castigo será ser mi fukutaichou —mencionó a modo de broma—; creo que es castigo suficiente, ¿no te parece?

La dulce y melodiosa risa de Aizen se escuchó tenue y elegante.

—No lo veo así, Hirako-san.  
—Hirako-taichou —corrigió y dio la vuelta para marcharse—; vete acostumbrando, la semana que viene será la ceremonia.  
—Claro, Hirako- _taichou_ —pronunció el rango “acariciando” cada letra con recóndito placer y lujuria—. Estoy ansioso.

La presencia de Sousuke había alborotado algo en él; no descifró si por las miradas dedicadas a su enjuta persona, el tono seductor o la doble intención en las palabras, pero sin dudas algo lo llevó a posar los ojos en aquel cuerpo oculto por interminables pliegues de ropa.

No le preocupaba que la gente desconfiara de él, que Shinji lo hiciera, a fin de cuentas él tampoco se fiaba de nadie, ya no esperaba nada, ni mucho menos creía; todo eso lo había dejado en el rukongai.

 

 

 

  
**Cuando no tengas ni fe,**  
 **Ni yerba de ayer**  
 **Secándose al sol…**

 

 

Misiones, una tras otra. La vida en el Seireitei era muy monótona y aburrida cuando no había nada para hacer. Un sueldo, que le permitía vivir sin necesidades. Un lugar, donde poder descansar los huesos y el alma extenuados de tanto andar. Y esa máscara de hipocresía que se deshacía en mil pedazos cuando su capitán lo veía de esa forma. ¿Era deseo? Aizen no alcanzó a interpretarlo bien al principio, no obstante con intentarlo no perdía nada, al contrario, ganaría mucho…

Es sabido que el sexo es poder. Y lo que el ambicionaba era precisamente más omnipotencia. Desde su lugar, poco podía hacer más que mover los hilos desde las sombras, planear, aguardar el momento preciso e idóneo.

Hirako-taichou era “su” problema, de quien más tenía que cuidarse; y éste, sin buscarlo, sin sospecharlo siquiera, le estaba dando la maravillosa oportunidad de cegarlo, le estaba cediendo el lugar que Sousuke precisaba.

No podía ser más perfecto.

Lo tomaría, jugaría a ese juego, lo buscaría. Miradas, palabras, roces, toques ligeros, susurros, sonrisas.

Qué hacer, cómo hacerlo, en qué momento… era algo que en evidencia Aizen había aprendido a manejar con superioridad.

Su capitán lo deseaba, sí… podía verlo a través de sus pupilas color miel que brillaban presas del deseo, como buscando con ahínco desnudarlo a través de su kurogi. Era deseado, tanto como repelido… eso también lo tuvo en claro.

Que Shinji intentara disimularlo y que no lo lograra no le quitaba el sueño a ninguno de los dos.

  
Desde el inicio colocó una muralla invisible que los distanciaba, puesto que no le tomó mucho tiempo comprender el efecto que Sousuke originaba en él; no obstante el joven se las ingeniaba para derribar toda barrera y sublevar su mundo interno.

Le desagradaba la gente como Aizen, detestaba las apariencias, la gente hipócrita, desconfiada, pero qué ganas tenía, por momentos, de acorralarlo contra la puerta y morderle el cuello.

Sousuke no entraba en la clasificación de “hermoso”, sin embargo no se necesitaba serlo para conseguir agitar todas las células del cuerpo, erizar la piel y clavar ideas pecaminosas en la mente. La auténtica belleza escapa de ese don, gracia que no se vale de la perfección, en lo absoluto.

Aizen se propuso demoler los muros que su Capitán había impuesto. El amor es el arma más letal. Y la llave del poder: el deseo.

Creyó que sería fácil enamorarlo, ya que con anterioridad nunca había fallado en ese cometido. En el distrito rukon, donde todo era apatía, la gente se encontraba ávida por escuchar palabras reconfortantes y de gritar con todo el aire de los pulmones, no obstante permanecían en esa dejadez incondicional, en una abulia constante y desesperante; para Sousuke, entonces, no le resultaba difícil mellar en el cuerpo y el espíritu de quien él quisiera.  
 

 

 

 

**Cuando rajés los tamangos**  
**buscando ese mango**  
 **que te haga morfar…**  
 **La indiferencia del mundo**  
 **que es sordo y es mudo**  
 **recién sentirás.**

 

 

Pasado… quería que su capitán fuera sólo eso: “Pasado”.

  
Trabajaba para él, en apariencias, aunque en realidad fuera por completo al revés.

  
Un té, un informe, la ropa… tareas que solían realizar los escuderos, Hirako prefería que lo hiciera su teniente, tal vez por el hecho de que prefería tenerlo cerca y observar sus movimientos.

Sin embargo, nunca lo “veía”, nunca le prestaba auténtica atención, y hasta parecía ser cuando le hablaba que ni se molestaba en mirarlo.

Ignorarlo, para no darse cuenta de que ese deseo crecía de manera inconmensurable. Temía que al posar las ojos en esa falsa figura amena todo se fuera al mismísimo averno. Y así fue, o al menos sólo bastó una contemplación para que los dos se entrelazaran en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, esa que agota, que agita, que conmueve cada átomo del cuerpo y clama por más.

Lo quería bien lejos a su segundo al mando, pero a la vez cerca de sus brazos.

Al final se quitó las ansias que abrigaba de acorralarlo contra la pared, morderle el cuello, hundirse y perderse en esa boca, “lengua de serpiente”.

Quería estar solo, no sentirse perturbado por la presencia de Aizen, no añorarla, no extrañarla; pese a que no se tratara de cariño, en lo absoluto, y es que cuanto más lo detestaba más lo anhelaba, jadeando bajo su cuerpo con las piernas entreabierta, rogando, gritando, callando, suspirando.

Un blues solapando los gemidos, las manos recorriendo irrespetuosas aquellas zonas de la anatomía humana que permanecen ocultas por considerarse indecorosas; palabras obscenas, promesas que auguraban un orgasmo sublime.

Aizen creyó que ya lo tenía, sin embargo en eso quedó, en sólo deseo, mientras que él sentía derretirse entre sus extremidades, entre sus labios, escuchando su nombre prendido de la boca de su capitán, hombre al que admiraba por mucho que intentara evitarlo.

Una tarde gris, tan gris como su alma, Aizen reparó en que su superior, en realidad y más allá de hacerlo literal, nunca lo miraba, nunca lo tocaba, nunca lo besaba… ni mucho menos lo quería como se había propuesto.

Resulta más fácil manejar los hilos de una marioneta que, encantada, siguiera sus pasos, pero terminó siendo él un títere. Se encontraba dependiente, ansioso, esperanzado, ambicionando que el hombre requiriera una sesión más de sexo desenfrenado.

  
No era amor, era necesidad de él, que era mucho peor y peligroso para alguien que tiene un claro propósito en su vida.

Una tarde soleada, cuyo Astro Rey bañaba todo de un color tan impetuoso y vivo como el largo cabello de su Capitán, reparó en que así era mejor, en que de esa forma todo sería mucho más sencillo. Además, él no estaba preparado para estimar a alguien, ya había olvidado cómo hacerlo; otra de las tantas cosas que dejó en el distrito Rukon: la capacidad para abrir su corazón y volver a confiar.

Sousuke sabía muy bien que en la vida nadie regalaba nada, ni ofrecía ayuda sin algo a cambio, y a veces esto tenía un alto precio que él ya no tenía ganas ni estaba dispuesto a pagar. Había perdido demasiado y su espíritu ya se encontraba en banca rota para esas alturas.

Morir, para volver a morir en vida, eran tan irónico que a veces sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar y reír al mismo tiempo, como el cínico que era.

Pero no, mejor seguir así, simulando que iba a favor de la corriente, que era uno más del montón, que creía en esas cuestiones que el mundo entero suele creer para no caer en la angustia y en la desesperación que da el ver la verdad: “Que estamos solos desde que nacemos, hasta que morimos… e incluso después”.  
 

 

 

 

**Verás que todo es mentira,**  
**verás que nada es amor…**  
 **que al mundo nada le importa…**  
 **Yira… Yira…**

 

 

Y cansado de tanto andar, de tanto aguardar, apareció ese niño, que tenía la misma mirada desahuciada que él, oculta tras sus párpados caídos. Un joven mil veces más inteligente que Aizen, ya que había entendido desde el inicio aquello que a Sousuke le había tomado tanto tiempo.

Su pequeño zorro era sumamente ladino, incluso se atrevía a juzgar, más que él mismo y más que todos los capitanes juntos. Era primordial, por ende, tenerlo vigilado, como Hirako había previsto hacer con él, pero no cometería el mismo error, por el contrario, crearía un lazo indestructible con el niño genio, se acercaría a él, buscaría conocer todos sus secretos, sus sueños, ambiciones y miedos.

De esa forma se aseguraba algo más importante que la lealtad: servidumbre.

  
El error que causaría la muerte de Shinji para Aizen era claro: que jamás se había molestado en conocerlo.

  
Y eso le había servido para con Gin.

No quería traiciones, y la clase de sujetos como Ichimaru eran los más peligrosos; representaba un arma de doble filo, que podía emplear para sus planes o que podría llegar a acabarlo.

Era eso o destruirlo, y prefirió quedarse con la primera opción; no podría, aunque se viera en la necesidad, hacer desaparecer al jovencito; su lozana piel, su perfume infantil, su melodiosa voz, llenaba cada recoveco vacío de su espíritu.

Al menos hasta que creció, ya después sólo lo observaba como un rey observa a sus súbditos; pero no olvidaría jamás que en un pasado, ya algo lejano, había despertado todos esos sentimientos a los cuales, cauteloso, no cedió.

Y ese estúpido científico con ética y códigos sería la llave que necesitaba.

—¿Que hace, Aizen-taichou?

El aludido dio la vuelta, algo sorprendido por no reparar antes en la presencia del crío.

—Gin... no me llames así —le sonrió con ternura— aún.  
—¿Otra vez está espiando a ese capitán?  
—Es necesario —aclaró sin dar demasiadas explicaciones, dejando de lado el no insignificante hecho de que Ichimaru, a su corta edad, había podido vencer la barrera que lo ocultaba con relativa facilidad—. ¿Puedes realizar conjuros complejos?  
—¿Como cuáles? —investigó curioso como todo niño y ansioso por aprender algo nuevo.  
—Ocultamiento —puntualizó—, como éste.  
—¡Fácil!

Sousuke lanzó una pequeña risilla apagada al ver la seguridad y confianza que se tenía el pequeño.

—Bien, entonces hazme un favor... por empezar —pidió jocoso— ten cuidado, no deberían verte merodeando por aquí.

¡Cielo santo! A él le costaba horrores lograr llegar sin contratiempos, sin que Hirako lo pescara en los lindes del laboratorio, mientras que el jovencito, cual rata, se las había ingeniado "Dios vaya a saber cómo" para aparecerse sin ningún problema.

—Está bien —concedió levantándose con premura la hakama que comenzaba a deslizarse por culpa de un nudo mal hecho.  
—Antes realiza un conjuro para ocultar tu reiatsu —se encorvó apenas para ajustarle la cinta y acomodarle la ropa; notó como el otro asentía con efusividad y agregó—: ocúltate y ve a buscarme aquello que te comenté el otro día. ¿Lo recuerdas?  
—Sí, la piedra esa... —señaló con un dedo.

Había tenido el Hougyoku en sus manos más de una vez y pese a los retos de Aizen; y es que podía quedar algún resquicio de reiatsu impregnado si posaba sus delicados dedos, Urahara no era idiota, pero la ventaja con la que corrían era que el pequeño no levantaba mayores sospechas.

—Bien, Kaname te estará esperando en el sitio de siempre.

Sousuke le echó una última mirada al jovencito quien, antes de verlo partir, investigó:

  
—¿Puedo matar a quien me vea?  
—No, Gin, la idea es precisamente que no te vean —percibió un mohín de decepción en el rostro siempre sonriente del niño—; ya habrá tiempo para jugar.

Se alejó del lugar, con todo el sigilo que pudo emplear, no obstante Shinji se las ingeniaba siempre para "olerlo" a kilómetros de distancia. Una mirada acusadora que cuestionaba las razones que albergaba el teniente para estar en una zona que no le correspondía en absoluto.  
 

 

 

 

**Aunque te quiebre la vida**  
**aunque te muerda un dolor,**  
 **no esperes nunca una ayuda,**  
 **ni una mano, ni un favor...**

 

 

  
Hubiera deseado un último beso, un último abrazo... la última sesión de piernas entrelazadas, gemidos y palabras escabrosas. Verlo a su Capitán como sólo en esas circunstancias lo veía, dejando de lado el innegable hecho de que se repelían mutuamente, que se traicionaban, que se desconfiaban. Pero qué bien que se sentía aquello cuando el veneno corría por la sangre, mezclando el sudor con el semen.

No pudo despedirse de él como quiso, sin embargo tampoco le importó demasiado. Era hora de demostrarle a su Capitán lo abandonados que estaban en ese mundo.

No obstante, en su momento, tuvo que admitir que se apoderaba de él un sentimiento similar a los celos al ver con qué afán luchaban unos a otros por mantenerse con vida.

Amistad, compañerismo, benevolencia, ¿quienes los nombraron mártir?

  
Envidió a ese grupo de "muestras" por presenciarlos tan aferrados a ese vida inmunda que los mantenía en pie. Morir sin tener ningún motivo, eso era aterrador.  
Por una vez anheló fallar en sus planes, que Urahara no fuera el hombre que él creía que era, para ver cómo su propio Capitán moría en soledad. Pero sus planes, como vaticinó, se dieron tal como se esperaba. Y no, no creyó estar equivocado: al fin de cuenta el ser humano se mueve motivado por la culpa.

"No lo hago por ellos, lo hago porque de no hacerlo la culpa me carcomería", ¿eso arrastró a Kisuke Urahara?

Pero malditas sean esas palabras que resonaban en su cabeza.

Vio a su antiguo capitán con las pupilas inyectadas de odio, de un aborrecimiento tan profundo y personal que sólo le podía tener a él, oculto bajo un disfraz de suspicacia.

Amó a su capitán sólo ese ínfimo instante, quiso, por ese micro segundo llevárselo de allí y pedirle que le hiciera el amor como cada día de primero de mes, momentos fugaces, fatuos, que pasaban enclaustrados en el cuarto personal de Shinji... todo por una mezquina jornada, para hacer de cuenta, el resto de los días, que todo eso nunca había pasado, que el error no se había cometido.

¿Se cuestionaba Hirako-taichou el gran detalle? Aizen no lo supo, y aunque se lo preguntó a sí mismo, no dejó que lo perturbara por demás.

Y allí, pronto a convertirse en un hollow, con pretensiones de matarlo lenta y tortuosamente, se estaba yendo por y para siempre; y junto al quinto Capitán todos sus temores y sus primordiales debilidades.

Mejor así.

Mejor enterrar lo que no se puede olvidar o controlar. Lo que duele o confunde.

Sumido en la ignorancia diaria, sin que su superior le prestara más atención que esos cuarenta y cinco minutos que le llevaba arrastrarlo al orgasmo con sus caderas. Había sido a la vez su salvación.

Esa última vez que le dijo "Hirako- _taichou_ " lo saboreó en su paladar, acarició cada una de las letras que componían esa frase.

  
Y Urahara Kisuke, cual pieza de rompe cabezas, encajaba perfecto.

 

 

 

  
**Cuando estén seca las pilas**  
 **de todos los timbres que vos apretás,**  
 **buscando un pecho fraterno**  
 **para morir abrazao...**

 

 

 

No tenía amigos, puesto que no creía en esos lazos. Sólo creía en él y por eso su plan fue perfecto hasta el día en que lo reveló frente a los ojos sorprendidos de todos los ilusos que, incesantemente, se dejaban caer en las redes de esos sentimientos humanos que a la larga o a la corta los tornaban vulnerables; que atontan y atrofian. Que confunden y amargan.

El ser humano debe decepcionarse del resto una y otra vez, debe desencantarse de las persona mil veces más, debe tropezar con esas piedras tantas ocasiones como sean necesarias antes de descubrir con dolor que si no se tiene a uno mismo, no queda nada de que aferrarse.

Al menos de eso se valió Sousuke para no sucumbir a la locura en el postrimero tramo de su designio. Era elemental que todo saliera según sus cálculos.

Y, cual tablero de ajedrez, todos ocupaban un lugar esencial.

No titubeó al involucrar a la Central 46 ni durante la sentencia de Kuchiki o la irrupción de los Ryoka. No le divertía de la misma manera, que era evidente, le divertía a Gin, pero sin dudas era lo más emocionante que en su lineal, aburrida y sosegada vida había hecho. Por fin su verdadero propósito veía la luz.  
   
Pero había algo ahí, en todo eso, que le inquietaba, el imprevisible shinigami sustituto. Albergaba en su corazón la esperanza de que éste no supiera ni tuviera conciencia de una ínfima parte de todo el potencial que guardaba.

  
Hasta el momento sólo él lo sabía, y eso le importunaba, el no poder deducir con precisión los pasos de Kurosaki. No debía subestimarlo, pero tampoco ponderarlo ya que con eso sólo lograría hacerle ver lo que para él era más que evidente.

Años de trabajo para llegar a ese punto en particular.  
 

 

 

 

**Cuando te dejen tirao**  
**después de cinchar**  
 **lo mismo que a mi...**

**  
**

 

 

Abandonó el seireitei sin ningún remordimiento, seguro de que con el tiempo alguien ocuparía su lugar, como a su vez él lo hizo apenas desapareció Hirako. Ellos no eran más que fragmentos de un gran engranaje, reemplazables; un producto que resultaba ser mezcla de un riguroso adoctrinamiento.

No los valoraban como “entes”, sino como armas de guerra. No eran personas, no eran alma, ni espíritu, eran “cosa” y él se rehusó toda su vida a serlo, desde el distrito Rukon hasta el presente.

Pero qué fácil le resultó aplicar esta filosofía en sus Espadas. Ellos sí eran “algo”, un producto, una muestra, un intento fallido. Se suponía que tenían que ser armas letales, sin embargo no sirvieron ni para retrasar los pasos de sus enemigos.

¿Enemigos?

No, ellos no eran el adversario principal. De hecho no tenía nada en contra de los restantes capitanes, al fin y al cabo eran figurillas patéticas como solían serlos todos en el Gotei Trece. Su enemigo estaba mucho más arriba y se hacía llamar “Rey”.

Le gustaba la mirada que el otrora capitán le dedicaba. Por fin comenzaba a despertar de ese letargo en el que tanto detestaba verlo.

  
Pronunció su nombre, sonriendo deleitado por volver a hacerlo.

—¿Me odias? —pudo leerlo en su mirada, no necesitó de sus palabras para confirmarlo—. Si me odias entonces ven —lo retó, pacifico, aguardando.

Había aprendido, con el tiempo, lo fácil que le resultaba lograr provocar a las personas.  
Y de hecho lo único que logró en Hirako fue la más honda y absoluta irritación.

Cuando el otro dejó el cuerpo de la menuda Vizard, desenvainó.

Algo en él rebosaba, emocionándolo. Tal vez, nada más, quería morir a manos de su antiguo Capitán y así poder descansar -como se suele decir- en paz.  
No imaginaban, los demás, qué agotador resultaba ser el villano en toda esa historia.  
Nadie entendía a Sousuke Aizen, pero a él no le importaba, ya, que lo entendieran.  
 

 

 

 

**Cuando manyés que a tu lado**  
**se prueban la ropa que vas a dejar...**  
 **¡Te acordarás de este otario**  
 **que un día, cansado,**  
 **se puso a ladrar!**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Yira** (desglosemos la canción)
> 
> Cuando la suerte, que es grela,  
> fallando y fallando  
> te largue parao...
> 
> (Podría ser: "Cuando la suerte, que es mala", "fallando" "te largue de pie". Creo que esta estrofa es bien clarita, cuando la suerte es tan mala, cuando la suerte falla, te deja tirado)  
>  _Cuando estés bien en la vía,_  
>  sin rumbo, desesperao... 
> 
> (En la Argentina, estas expresiones, sin similares a decir: Cuando estés en la lona, es decir, tocando fondo, en el abismo)
> 
>  
> 
> _Cuando no tengas ni fe,_  
>  ni yerba de ayer  
> secándose al sol... 
> 
>  
> 
> (Largo de explicar por eso resumo. La yerba mate es una infusión de mi país, muy popular y codiciada -también en otros- la gente muy pobre, que no tiene para comprar todos los días un paquete de yerba, suele secar la vieja al sol para volver a utilizarla. Entonces, también queda claro: Cuando ni siquiera tengas fe ni yerba de ayer secándose al sol -éramos tan pobres xD-)
> 
>  
> 
> _Cuando rajés los tamangos_  
>  buscando ese mango  
> que te haga morfar... 
> 
>  
> 
> (Los tamango son una marca de zapatos muy populares en ese entonces, cuando salió el tema... así que vendría a ser un sinónimo de zapato, o hace alusión a lo mismo. Mango es dinero, morfar es comer. Se puede traducir a: Cuando desgastes los zapatos buscando ese dinero que te dé de comer)
> 
>  
> 
> _la indiferencia del mundo_  
>  que es sordo y es mudo  
> recién sentirás. 
> 
>  
> 
> (Nada que aclarar)
> 
>  
> 
> _Verás que todo es mentira,_  
>  verás que nada es amor...  
> que al mundo nada le importa  
> Yira...Yira... 
> 
>  
> 
> (Yira... Yira viene de "Girar", es decir: Girando, girando, o dando vueltas una y otra vez)  
>  __  
> Aunque te quiebre la vida,  
>  aunque te muerda un dolor,  
> no esperes nunca una ayuda,  
> ni una mano, ni un favor... 
> 
> (Nada que aclarar)
> 
>  
> 
> _Cuando estén secas las pilas_  
>  de todos los timbres  
> que vos apretás,  
> buscando un pecho fraterno  
> para morir abrazao... 
> 
>  
> 
> (Esta es bien clarita, pero por las dudas lo explico. Cuando estén secas las pilas de todos los timbres que tu aprietas, buscando un pecho fraterno para morir abrazado)
> 
>  
> 
> _Cuando te dejen tirao_  
>  después de cinchar,  
> lo mismo que a mí... 
> 
>  
> 
> (Cinchar es trabajar... Cuando te dejen tirado después de trabajar tanto como yo)
> 
>  
> 
> _Cuando manyés que a tu lado_  
>  se prueban la ropa  
> que vas a dejar... 
> 
>  
> 
> (Manyés en este caso se utiliza como "darse cuenta". Cuando te des cuenta que a tu lado se prueban la ropa que vas a dejar)
> 
>  
> 
> _¡Te acordarás de este otario_  
>  que un día, cansado,  
> se puso a ladrar! 
> 
>  
> 
> (Creo que mi frase favorita. Te acordarás de este humilde servidor -este tonto- que un día, cansado, resaltó este detalle. Se puso a ladrar: A quejarse, a decir, a expresar. Cual verdad)


End file.
